Everything
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Draco tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu, hari dimana Hermione Granger resmi menjadi bagian paling penting dalam hidupnya. Songfic. One-shot.


**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Song Belong to Michael Buble.**

 **EVERYTHING**

 ** _You're a falling star, you're the get away car._**

Draco Malfoy berjalan di sepanjang koridor Universitas Sihir, ia hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai, Draco menghampiri sekelompok orang yang berdiri di depan ruang kelas, ia baru akan bertanya dimana ruangan kelas Dasar-Dasar Bisnis, tapi begitu mereka melihat Draco, semuanya menghindar dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _Death Eater, penjahat, pembunuh, dark mark._

Draco menghela nafasnya, Ia baru akan berjalan, mencari seseorang yang sepertinya bisa memberitahu dimana kelasnya berada saat seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari toilet perempuan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hermione Granger melihat ke arahnya, perempuan itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"Malfoy." Hermione menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Draco terkesima, Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Hermione selama mereka besekolah, matanya berwarna cokelat terang, memancarkan sesuatu yang langsung sampai ke hatinya. Rambut cokelat keritingnya membuat wajahnya yang kurus sedikit terlihat gemuk, dan beberapa bintik cokelat di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Oh, Granger." Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa kau tahu dimana kelas Dasar Bisnis berada?" tanya Draco.

.

 ** _You're the line in the sand when I go too far._**

Draco sudah berusaha menahan dirinya berkali-kali, tapi kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis, ia menarik tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke seorang murid yang terus menerus memanggilnya Death Eater.

Hampir semua orang di cafetaria melihat mereka berdua, orang yang diserang Draco tidak sempat menarik tongkatnya dan kedua tangannya hanya diam lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya, semua orang melihat ke mereka, tahu ini akan menjadi masalah besar dan sekaligus senjata untuk membuat Draco keluar dari universitas mereka jika Draco menyerang orang yang ada di depannya.

"Lakukan saja, ayo serang aku." Kata orang itu membuat Draco semakin panas.

"Jangan kau kira aku takut." Kata Draco kesal.

"Draco!" Hermione berteriak dari depan cafetaria, ia segera menghampiri Draco dan menarik tangan kanan Draco yang memegang tongkat, menurunkan tangan Draco pelan.

Saat tongkat Draco tidak lagi berada di leher orang itu, Hermione menarik lengan Draco dan mengajaknya keluar dari cafetaria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mau dikeluarkan karena menyerang seseorang kan?" kata Hermione setelah mendudukkan Draco di bangku taman.

"Aku sudah muak, semua orang terus memanggilku _Death Eater_ , baik di depan ataupun dibelakangku, apa kau tahu itu Granger? Aku lelah." Kata Draco lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Mulai besok, kenakanlah baju lengan pendek." Kata Hermione menggulung lengan baju Draco. "Tunjukkan kalau kau tidak punya _Dark Mark_." Kata Hermione tersenyum.

.

 ** _You're the swimming pool, on an August day._**

Draco berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, penghangat ruangannya mati, dan seseorang sedang memperbaikinya. Ia berdiri gelisah, berharap mereka bisa selesai malam ini, kalau tidak maka ia terpaksa tidur dengan selimut berlapis-lapis malam ini.

Draco bisa melihat perempuan dengan rambut keriting yang dikenalnya keluar dari lift. Hermione Granger berjalan mendekat, kamar asrama mahasiswa memang hanya diberikan kepada mereka yang berprestasi, dan hasil ujian N.E.W.T Draco kedua tertinggi di Hogwarts -sesudah Hermione tentunya-, sehingga ia dengan mudah mendapatkan kamar di asrama ini.

Sialnya kamar Hermione hanya selisih dua kamar dengannya.

"Malfoy!" kata Hermione bingung melihat Draco berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Granger."

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" tanya Hermione mengintip ke kamar Draco. "Suhu diluar sudah mencapai minus tujuh derajat celcius." Kata Hermione memberi tahu.

"Pemanasku mati, dan beberapa orang sedang memperbaikinya." Kata Draco menjelaskan.

Seseorang keluar dengan obeng di tangannya. "Mr. Malfoy, sepertinya pemanasmu harus diganti." Kata orang itu menjelaskan. "Dan kami baru bisa menggantinya besok pagi."

Draco menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Draco tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Dua pekerja yang ada di dalam kamarnya kemudian keluar.

"Malfoy, kau punya selimut yang tebal kan?" tanya Hermione kuatir. Draco memang punya selimut yang cukup tebal, tapi ia tidak yakin apa selimutnya cukup malam ini.

"Yah, well, kurasa aku akan menggunakan _Warming Charm_ saja."

"Tapi charm itu akan menghilang setelah satu jam, kau harus terus bangun dan meng- _cast_ ulang mantranya." Kata Hermione memberitahu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco baru tahu.

Hermione mengangguk. Kemudian Draco ingat cerita bagaimana Golden Trio hidup saat mereka melarikan diri sambil mencari Horcux, tentu saja Hermione tahu banyak tentang _Warming Charm._

Hermione tersenyum. "Aku bisa meminjamkanmu selimut tambahan." Kata Hermione. "Oh, dan aku tahu kau hanya punya coat standar, tidak ada coat tebal kan?" kata Hermione menebak. Draco Malfoy hanya menggunakan baju-baju tertentu, ia bahkan tidak pernah menggunakan jacket tebal, hanya jacket biasa.

Hermione tidak menunggu respon Draco, dan langsung menarik Draco menuju kamarnya.

Malam itu Draco akhirnya tidur di sofa Hermione Granger, dengan jacket tebal, selimut tebal, dan setelah meminum segelas cokelat panas.

.

 ** _And you're the perfect thing to say._**

Hermione dan Draco berjalan beriringan menuju ke asrama mereka. Keduanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, mereka baru memasuki semester kedua dari masa kuliahnya, dan beberapa menit yang lalu Draco baru berkata bahwa ia menyukai Hermione.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencium bibir Draco pelan, kemudian mukanya memerah. Draco tersenyum, dan kemudian mereka pulang bersama.

Saat libur semester Draco akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Hermione Granger, benar-benar menyukai Hermione Granger.

Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya selama liburan, karena Ia tidak lagi sering melihat Hermione, Draco akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia merindukan Hermione. Tapi bodohnya Draco tidak tahu dimana orang tua Hermione tinggal dan tidak bisa mengirim surat pada gadis itu.

Akhirnya Draco mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hermione begitu mereka ada kesempatan bicara setelah kelas dimulai.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, berjalan menuju asrama, Draco melirik Hermione, kemudian melihat tangan gadis itu yang menggantung disampingnya. Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan mengaitkan tangannya disana.

Hermione melihat Draco kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar. Draco tidak tahu memegang tangan gadis yang disukainya bisa membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

 ** _._**

 ** _And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._**

Draco dan Hermione baru saja kembali dari sebuah restoran pizza di Muggle London, Hermione tertawa mendengar cerita Draco tentang bagaimana ia dan teman-temannya dulu mengerjai Filch.

Mereka sampai di depan kamar Hermione.

"Selamat malam." Kata Draco mencium kening Hermione.

Hermione tidak menjawab, Draco melihat Hermione bingung. Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik Draco kedalam.

Draco bisa melihat sesuatu di mata Hermione, gadis itu menginginkannya, tapi sedikit takut. Draco tersenyum mengerti, lalu duduk disofa Hermione.

Kamar asrama mereka cukup besar dan nyaman, setiap kamar dilengkapi Queen size bed, pantry kecil, toilet, lemari, rak buku, dan bagian kecil yang bisa diisi meja belajar dan sofa.

Hermione mengambil wine dan gelas dari pantrynya dan duduk disamping Draco.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sambil meminum Wine yang dituang Hermione. Tiba-tiba saat Hermione tertawa setelah Draco tahu dan kaget bahwa Harry dan Ron pernah berubah menjadi Crabbe dan Goyle, Draco mencium Hermione.

Draco merengkuh wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, Draco ingin berteriak tadi atas gedung asrama mereka bahwa ia mencintai gadis yang berada dipelukkannya sekarang.

Hermione mendesah saat Draco mengeluarkan lidahnya, Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leher Draco, mereka berciuman sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas.

Hermione menciumi leher Draco sambil membuka kancing baju Draco perlahan-lahan. Draco mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya ke kasur Hermione dipojok ruangan. Draco menindih tubuh Hermione dengan tubuhnya, menciumi gadis itu sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas.

Draco mengambil tongkatnya dari saku celananya dan dengan mantra pelan menghilangkan semua pakaian Hermione dan pakaiannya juga.

 _"I'm so desperate for you Love."_ Kata Draco berbisik.

 _"Me too."_ Kata Hermione memeluk Draco lebih erat. Draco merunduk pelan, ia mencium kening Hermione, lalu kelopak mata kanannya, kelopak mata kirinya, kemudian mencium hidung Hermione, kemudian kedua pipinya, lalu bibirnya.

Hermione tersenyum, jika hatinya terbuat dari balon pasti sekarang sudah meledak.

Semakin lama Draco semakin mengarahkan ciumannya kebagian bawah tubuh Hermione, lehernya, dadanya, perutnya, dan sampai ke bagian intimnya.

Draco ingin memberitahu Hermione bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Draco mendorong kaki Hermione kesamping, agar bagian _pussy-_ nya terlihat. Draco menjilat bagian bibir vagina Hermione, pelan, dari atas kebawah, dari bawah keatas.

Hermione mendesah. "Draco… ahh… ah…" tapi Draco terus menerus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lidahnya. Draco kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam dan Hermione menghadiahinya dengan desahan panjang.

Hermione menarik wajah Draco agar wajah mereka setara dan mencium bibir Draco. _"I want you."_ Kata Hermione pelan, wajahnya memerah. Draco mencium kening Hermione lagi dan memposisikannya ereksinya tepat di bagian intim Hermione.

Draco mendorong penisnya masuk, dan mereka berdua mendesah panjang akan sensasinya.

 _"Love, you're so wet, so tight."_ Kata Draco, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang meraskan surga dunia.

"Draco… Move…" kata Hermione memohon pelan. Maka Draco mulai bergerak, maju-mundur, maju-mundur, pelan, pelan, makin cepat, cepat, dan mereka berdua benar-benar berada di ujung klimaksnya.

"Aku akan keluar…" Draco berteriak mencengkram erat besi di atas kasur Hermione.

"Aku juga…" kata Hermione menekan kukunya di pundak dan punggung Draco. Draco menarik penisnya lagi dan kemudian mendorong kencang dan keras kedalam dan mereka berdua klimaks dengan desahan dan erangan.

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Hermione, mereka berdua terengah-engah.

 _"I love you."_ Kata Draco mencium kelopak mata kanan Hermione.

 _"I love you as well."_ Kata Hermione pelan sebelum tertidur.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._**

"Draco! Jangan letakkan kardus itu di atas, itu isinya gelas, nanti pecah!" Kata Hermione hampir kena serangan jantung saat Draco akan meletakkan kardus yang diangkatnya di atas tumpukkan kardus lain.

"Lalu dimana aku harus meletakkannya Hermione?" tanya Draco kelelahan.

"Letakkan saja diatas meja Pantry!" kata Hermione sibuk membuka kardus bukunya dan menyusunnya di rak buku.

Draco dan Hermione memasuki tahun kedua mereka di universitas dan memutuskan untuk menyewa apartement sederhana tidak jauh dari kampus.

Draco sudah memohon-mohon agar mereka meminta bantuan paling tidak satu _House-Elf_ dari manor, tapi Hermione menolak dan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang punya kaki dan tangan yang berfungsi normal.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, pindahan, tanpa peri rumah, tanpa magic. Jika Draco tidak mencintai Hermione mungkin sekarang Draco sudah lari karena kelelahan.

Akhirnya sebelum matahari terbenam mereka sudah menyelesaikan proses pindahan mereka, lagipula tidak begitu banyak barang yang dibawa dari kamar asrama.

Draco baru selesai mandi dan melihat Hermione sedang membuat makan malam di pantry.

"Makan apa kita malam ini?" tanya Draco duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sup dan lagsana." Kata Hermione kemudian menuang sup yang baru matang ke mangkuk. "Draco, bisa kau angkat lagsana-nya dari oven?" tanya Hermione.

 _"Yes Ma'am."_ Kata Draco berjalan menuju oven, ia memakai sarung tangan bunga-bunga yang ada di atas oven itu lalu mengangkat lagsana kemeja.

"Rasanya tangan dan kakiku akan putus." Hermione berseru setelah Ia selesai mandi, dan sedang memilih baju untuk tidur

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau menggunakan sihir." Kata Draco sudah merebahkan badannya di kasur.

Hermione memakai gaun malamnya, lalu menggantung handuknya, Ia menggumamkan mantra dan rambutnya kering seketika.

"Draco." Kata Hermione berjalan kekasur.

 _"Yes love?"_ tanya Draco.

"Well, ada semacam tradisi Muggle tentang tempat tinggal baru." Kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Apa? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang melelahkan." Kata Draco.

"Oh, kau lelah? Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang." Kata Hermione pura-pura kecewa.

"Memangnya apa tradisi muggle yang kau maksud?" tanya Draco.

"Well, sebenarnya hanya Draco Junior yang bisa melakukannya, tapi sepertinya ia lelah sekali hari ini, setelah mengangkat kardus seharian." Kata Hermione meletakkan tangannya di bagian celana Draco.

"Oh, Granger." Kata Draco mengerti. Ia bangun dan segera menyerang Hermione.

"Oh… Draco… pelan-pelan…" kata Hermione sambil tertawa.

 ** _Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._**

 ** _'cause you can see it when I look at you._**

 ** _._**

 ** _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_**

 ** _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._**

 ** _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**

Tangan Hermione bergetar, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengaduk teh yang dibuatnya untuk Draco. Hermione menarik nafasnya, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus kuat untuk Draco, ia harus kuat untuk mereka berdua.

 _Hermione membawa teh hangat yang dibuatnya ke kamar mereka, ia melihat Draco bebaring menghadap tembok, punggungnya bergetar. Hermione tahu Draco masih menangis._

 _Mereka baru pulang dari pemakaman Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa meninggal karena gagal jantung tadi malam, semalaman ia dan Draco berjaga di rumah sakit, dan pagi hari Narcissa meninggal dengan tenang._

 _Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama pemakaman meneteskan air mata juga tidak, menghindari semua orang yang menghampirinya dan ingin mengucapkan bela sungkawa, ia hanya mengatakan satu kalimat pada Hermione beberapa saat setelah proses pemakaman selesai._

 _"Ayo pulang." Kata Draco. Hermione menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berapparating ke flat mereka._

 _Hermione tahu Draco akan langsung hancur begitu mereka sampai dirumah, dan benar, Draco langsung jatuh terduduk begitu kaki mereka menginjak lantai flat mereka._

 _Ia menangis, dan Hermione ikut menangis sambil memeluk Draco erat. Hermione tahu bahwa Narcissa adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Draco yang tersisa, Lucius sudah dihukum mati, dan mereka tidak punya saudara._

Hermione meletakkan teh yang dibuatnya di _nightstand_ lalu naik kekasur. Ia perlahan melepaskan sepatu Draco, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, erat.

"Aku disini Draco." Kata Hermione pelan, air matanya mengalir.

 ** _._**

 ** _You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_**

"Draco, kau kan tahu aku tidak suka kejutan." Kata Hermione berjalan pelan sambil meraba-raba ruang kosong di depannya, matanya ditutup Draco sebelum ia masuk ke apartement mereka.

Hari ini adalah aniversary ketiga mereka dan Draco sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Hermione.

"Sabarlah Hermione, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Draco menuntun Hermione pelan. Draco menutup pintu apartement mereka dari dalam dan mendudukkan Hermione di sofa.

"Buka matamu dalam hitungan ketiga." Kata Draco. "Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

Hermione membuka matanya.

"Surprise…" kata semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. Hermione melihat kesekelilingnya. Ada kedua orangtuanya, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Molly, George, Teddy, dan beberapa Slytherin ; Blaise, Pansy, Theo.

"Happy Anniversary Hermione Granger." Kata Draco mencium bibir Hermione diiringi sorakan seisi ruangan.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Ia melihat Harry dan Ron senang. Awalnya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyukai Draco, bahkan keduanya menolak bicara dengan Hermione sampai kemarin, tapi melihat mereka berdua disini sekarang, Ia yakin pasti Draco sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya.

Tiba-tiba Draco berlutut dengan kedua kakinya, dan Teddy memberikan kotak kecil pada Draco, Draco membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah cincin berwarna silver dengan batu berlian kecil yang indah sekali di atasnya.

"Hermione." Kata Draco setengah berbisik.

"Draco?" kata Hermione kehilangan suaranya.

"Hermione Jean Granger…" kata Draco lebih mantap. "Hermione, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, seluruh jiwaku, dan segenap akal budiku, Hermione, _would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?_ " kata Draco melihat langsung ke mata cokelat di depannya yang mulai berair.

"Oh Draco… Yes… Yes… Yes…" kata Hermione menghapus air matanya.

Seluruh ruangan langsung melempar confetti yang sudah mereka siapkan, Draco menyelipkan cincin yang dipegangnya ke tangan Hermione dan mencium gadis itu.

 _"I love you."_ Kata Hermione.

 _"I love you as well."_

 ** _._**

 ** _And you light me up, when you ring my bell._**

Hermione menghela nafasnya, ia mengintip dan melihat seluruh hadirin yang datang dalam acara wisuda universitas mereka, saat ini rektor sedang memberikan sambutan, dan setelah ini adalah giliran Hermione memberi pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Ia bisa melihat Draco duduk bosan di barisan paling depan, dan keluarga juga teman-teman mereka tepat dibelakangnya, Hermione tersenyum meningat bagaimana selama ini mereka berdua selalu belajar bersama di flat dan di perpustakaan, bagaimana Draco selalu tertidur setelah satu atau dua jam pertama tapi masih bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik kedua.

Seandainya pria itu lebih rajin, pikir Hermione, pasti ia yang akan memberi pidato. Tiba-tiba koin keberuntungan yang dipegangnya menjadi hangat. Ia memberi mantra pada koinnya dan koin yang dimiliki Draco untuk bisa berkirim pesan.

 **Granger** Draco mengiriminya pesan

 **Draco** Hermione membalas

 ** _I love you_** Hermione langsung melihat ke arah Draco yang menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 ** _I Love you as well_**

Akhirnya Hermione dipanggil dan seisi hall memberinya tepuk tangan meriah. Dalam pidatonya ia mengucapkan terimakasih untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, untuk dosen-dosennya, orangtuanya, teman-temannya, dan Draco Malfoy.

"Dan untuk Draco Malfoy." kata Hermione melihat ke mata silver yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Terimakasih karena telah menjadi partner terbaik, teman terbaik, kekasih terbaik." Diiringi teriakan dan tepuk tangan seisi Hall, beberapa bahkan mengeluarkan _Wolf-Whistle_

Setelah seluruh rangkaian acara wisuda selesai, Hermione, Draco dan keluarga juga teman-teman mereka makan malam direstoran terkenal di Diagon Alley. Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka kalau Draco Malfoy akhirnya menemukan sosok keluarga yang sebenarnya pada Hermione Granger.

 ** _._**

 ** _You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_**

Draco baru membuka pintu rumah mereka, dan baru akan berteriak _Hermione I'm Home,_ saat ia mendengar Hermione sedang marah-marah pada seseorang.

Ia dan Hermione sudah dua bulan pindah ke sebuah rumah sederhana di _Godric's Hollow_. Draco menganggapnya sederhana sementara Hermione protes karena rumah itu terlalu besar.

Total ada tujuh kamar, sembilan kamar mandi, ruang tamu yang besar, perpustakaan, dapur, ruang makan, dan beberapa ruang bahkan masih kosong. Belum lagi halaman depan dan belakang yang membuat Hermione pusing bagaimana harus membersihkannya.

" _How dare you!_ " Hermione berteriak kesal. Draco menutup kupingnya, Hermione mulai terdengar seperti Molly. Draco berjalan menuju sumber suara dan menemukan Hermione sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau membuat seluruh dapur seperti kapal pecah?" kata Hermione penuh emosi. "Aku kan sudah bilang, tidak ada tuna untuk makan malam!" kata Hermione.

Draco tertawa, menyadari kepada siapa Hermione marah. Crookshanks Junior sedang dimarahi habis-habisan. Sepertinya kucing gemuk itu berusaha mengambil kaleng tuna di penyimpanan atas namun berakhir dengan menumpahkan atau memecahkan sesuatu.

Draco akhirnya mendorong Hermione untuk memiliki peliharaan lagi, meskipun awalnya Draco menyarankan seekor anjing, tapi ketika mereka pergi ke petshop dan Hermione menemukan kucing yang benar-benar mirip dengan Crookshanks, Draco tidak bisa berkatan tidak.

"Crook, kau mengacau lagi ya." Kata Draco berjalan mendekat ke dapur, ia mencium kening Hermione yang masih melotot ke arah Crookshanks.

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Hermione pada Draco.

"Crookshanks! Kau dihukum, tidak ada makan malam hari ini, dan selama seminggu kau hanya makan sereal." Kata Hermione tegas lalu merapikan masalah yang di buat Crookshanks dan membuat makan malam untuk Draco.

Crookshanks melihat Draco dengan tatapan memelas, Draco tertawa. "Sorry Crook, _I can't help you._ " Kata Draco lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

 ** _._**

 ** _You're every minute of my everyday._**

"Hermione, berhentilan menguntil bajumu!" kata Ginny frustasi.

"Aku nerveous Gin." Kata Hermione benar-benar gugup.

"Tenanglah Hermione." Kata Ibunya, ia meletakkan jepitan kecil terakhir di rambut Hermione. "Sudah selesai." Kata Ibunya berseru. Hermione berdiri dan melihat dirinya di kaca.

Ia menggunakan gaun putih yang terbuat dari satin yang halus sekali, bagian tubuh bagian atasnya ketat, kemudian sedikit mengembang setelah sampai bagian bawah, dan bagian belakangnya cukup panjang, sekitar tiga meter. Rambutnya yang ikal di pilin ke atas dengan kepangan yang menakjubkan. Hermione tidak yakin wanita yang berdiri di kaca adalah dirinya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang gantinya, Ginny segera menuju ke pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ayah Hermione sudah menunggu mereka di depan.

Hermione berdiri di samping ayahnya di depan pintu gereja kecil di dekat Burrow. Hermione bisa mendengar suara piano dibunyikan dan ayahnya memberi tanda agar mereka berjalan.

Semua orang berdiri menyambut Hermione yang masuk, sementara Draco berdiri tegap, menyeringai, menunggu Hermione sampai.

Sepuluh meter, Draco menyeringai sombong.

Lima meter, Draco tersenyum tulus.

Dua meter, Draco tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Ayahnya memberikan tangan Hermione pada Draco lalu mundur ke kursi yang sudah disediakan baginya. Draco dan Hermione sekarang berdiri di depan Mentri Sihir yang akan menikahkan mereka. Arthur Weasley.

"Saudara-saudari yang terkasih, hari ini kita berkumpul disini, untuk merayakan bersatunya dua anak manusia, dalam suatu pernikahan…" Hermione dan Draco tidak begitu memperhatikan apa isi pidato Arthur, mereka hanya fokus pada satu sama lain.

 _"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy, accept Hermione Jean Granger as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small?"_

 _"I do."_ Draco memegang tangan Hermione erat.

 _"Do you Hermione Jean Granger, accept Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?"_

 _"I do."_ Hermione meneteskan air mata.

Draco kemudian menyelipkan cincin ke jari Hermione, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _"And now, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_ Kata Arthur mengedipkan matanya pada Draco.

Draco mencium Hermione dengan penuh cinta dan sepenuh hatinya. Hermione menyentuh pipi Draco.

Beberapa orang mulai membersihkan tenggorokkan mereka.

"Oi, kalian berdua, nanti lanjutkan lagi." George berteriak dari kursinya, Hermione dan Draco menghentikan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lain, sementara seisi gereja tertawa.

 _"I love you Mrs. Malfoy."_

 _"I love you as well Mr. Mafloy."_

 ** _._**

 ** _And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_**

 ** _And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._**

Draco menghela nafasnya, ia lelah sekali, setelah lulus kuliah, Draco melanjutkan perusahaan keluarganya, Ia baru saja memeriksa laporan akhir tahun perusahaan mereka yang sangat amat tebal, lebih tebal daripada tiga buku _Hogwarts, a History_ digabung menjadi satu.

Buku itu mengingatkan Draco pada Hermione, Ia melihat foto mereka berdua yang berada di ujung mejanya. Hermione dan Draco sedang berlibur ke Mesir, keduanya sedang melihat ke kamera saat Draco tiba-tiba mencium Hermione, lalu istrinya itu kaget.

Draco tertawa geli, entah sudah berapa ratus foto yang ada di rumah mereka, posenya selalu serupa. Draco akan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, atau dipundaknya, atau hanya sekedar memegang tangannya, lalu Draco akan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Hermione cepat.

Terkadang, Draco masih takut, ia takut kalau Hermione ternyata hanya proyeksi mimpi indahnya yang terlalu nyata, ia takut kalau suatu saat ia terbangun dan ternyata ia hanya bermimpi, lebih buruk, ia takut kalau Hermione sadar kalau Draco tidak layak untuknya, Draco takut Hermione sadar kalau ia bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Karena itu Draco harus sering-sering mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia tidak bermimpi.

Meskipun Hermione selalu meyakinkannya bahwa perempuan itu mencintainya, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan akan selalu disampingnya, Draco perlu semacam pengingat rutin, dan caranya adalah dengan selalu mencium Hermione, kapan saja, dimana saja.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. "Masuk." Kata Draco.

Hermione menjulurkan kepalanya, mengintip ke ruangan suaminya.

"Hallo…" Hermione berkata.

"Hermione?" tanya Draco tidak percaya, semua rasa lelahnya langsung hilang begitu melihat istrinya dibalik pintu. "Kau tidak kerja?" tanya Draco.

Hermione berjalan mendekat ke meja Draco. "Well, aku hanya mengantar makan siangmu, aku tahu akhir tahun kau selalu sangat sibuk bahkan sampai tidak sempat makan." Kata Hermione meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di meja Draco.

"Hanya itu? Kau hanya mengantarkanku makan siang?" tanya Draco, ide-ide nakal mulai bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

Draco menarik Hermione sehingga sekarang Hermione duduk di atas mejanya, tepat di depannya.

"Draco…" kata Hermione protes. "Ini kan kantor."

"Siapa peduli?" kata Draco, ia meletakkan tangannya dibagian bawah rok Hermione, perlahan bergerak naik ke pangkal pahanya. Hermione mendesah pelan saat Draco menyentuh bagian intimnya.

 _"I want you."_ Kata Draco kemudian mendorong rok Hermione ke atas dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke bagian intim Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan meletakkan tanganya di rambut Draco, medorongnya lebih dekat, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat.

 ** _._**

 ** _Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_**

 ** _And you know that's what our love can do._**

Draco tahu Hermione sedang menangis di kamar mandi mereka. Seberapapun sedihnya ia karena mendengar Hermione menangis, Draco tidak bisa masuk dan memeluk Hermione begitu saja. Ia juga sedih.

Draco mendengar suara air menyala, kemudian tidak lama mati lagi, Hermione pasti baru mencuci mukanya. Pintu kamar mandi mereka terbuka.

 _"How?"_ tanya Draco meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hermione menggeleng sedih, dan berjalan ke kasur, melemparkan tubuhnya kekasur dan memeluk bantal, menahan tangisnya lagi.

Draco berjalan menuju ke kasur dan memeluk Hermione dari belakang.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Kata Draco berbisik.

"Bukan salahmu." Kata Hermione.

Draco dan Hermione sudah enam bulan berusaha mendapatkan seorang anak, mereka sudah mencoba berbagai cara dan metode tapi hasilnya nihil, setelah keduanya memeriksakan diri ke St. Mungo dan Rumah Sakit Muggle, hasilnya sama, tidak ada masalah pada mereka berdua.

Mungkin mereka berdua belum waktunya dikaruniai seorang anak.

Sebenarnya Draco tidak begitu mempermasalahkan ini, jika memang mereka berdua normal, berarti hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja, hanya saja semakin hari Hermione semakin sedih, melihat anak-anak Harry dan Ron tumbuh besar.

"Kita hanya perlu mencoba lagi Hermione." Kata Draco mengelus-elus tangan Hermione. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Aku disini Hermione." Kata Draco pelan, air matanya mengalir.

 ** _._**

 ** _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_**

 ** _It's you, it's you, you make me sing._**

 ** _You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**

" _Mummy_ …" Scorpius berlari ke ruang tv dan melompat ke pangkuan Hermione.

"Pelan-pelan Scorp." Kata Hermione mencubit pipi anaknya yang baru pulang dari _pre-school-_ nya. Draco berjalan dari belakang menuju ruang tv dimana Hermione selalu duduk siang hari.

"Hey.." kata Hermione mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco, Draco meraih tangan istrinya dan mencium keningnya.

" _Mummy_ , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Kata Scorpius pada ibunya.

"Apa sayang?" tanya Hermione pelan, ia melepas dasi dan rompi sweater Scorpius.

"Apa _mummy_ kenal Tracy?" tanya Scorpius.

"Tracy Flint?" tanya Hermione meyakinkan.

"Iya…" kata Scorpius mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hermione mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Scorpius.

Draco yang sedang menggonta-ganti channel tv mendengarkan baik-baik, ia dan Marcus Flint tidak pernah akur, dan was-was apa yang mungkin dilakukan anaknya.

"Dia memanggil _Daddy_ _Death-Eater_." Kata Scorpius ringan, tidak mengerti arti kata yang baru diucapkannya.

Hermione melirik Draco, dan Draco mempererat pegangannya di remote.

"Apa itu _Death-Eater_?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu waktu seperti ini akan datang, ia melihat ke Draco bertanya dengan matanya apa ia mau menjelaskannya pada Scorpius atau tidak. Draco menggeleng, jujur ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Scorpius.

"Scorp, _Death-Eater_ adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yang mengikuti _Voldemort_." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Orang jahat yang Mummy dan Uncle Harry dan Uncle Ron kalahkan?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau ingat _Grandfather_ Lucius kan?" tanya Hermione.

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Well, _Grandfather_ Lucius adalah seorang _Death-Eater_ , jadi banyak orang yang mengira kalau _Daddy_ juga seorang _Death-Eater_." Kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tapi _Daddy_ bukan _Death-Eater_ kan?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan." Kata Hermione kemudian mengambil tangan Draco dan menunjukkan lengan Draco yang bersih. "Lihat, di tangan _Daddy_ tidak ada gambar hitam menyeramkan kan?" tanya Hermione.

Scorpius menggeleng.

"Seorang _Death-Eater_ akan memiliki gambar hitam menyeramkan ditangan mereka, jadi itu tandanya?" tanya Hermione ingin Scorpius menarik kesimpulan.

" _Daddy_ bukan _Death-Eater_. Dan ayahnya Tracy yang seorang _Death-Eater_ " Kata Scorpius senang kemudian memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Jadi Scorp, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika besok Flint memanggil _Daddy Death-Eater_?" tanya Draco ingin menguji anaknya.

Scorpius berpikir sebentar. "Aku akan berteriak bahwa _Daddy_ bukan _Death-Eater_ dan ayahnyalah yang _Death-Eater_." Ujar Scorpius penuh semangat.

Hermione kemudian membenarkan anaknya, tidak boleh berteriak bahwa ayahnya Tracy yang _Death-Eater_ , hanya bagian pertama saja yang boleh ia teriakkan.

Draco menyeringai. Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy sampai kapanpun.

 ** _._**

 ** _You're every song, and I sing along._**

 ** _'Cause you're my everything._**

"Mom, cepatlah." Kata Scorpius penuh semangat. Hermione yang berjalan sambil menggendong Cassie berjalan cepat menuju Platform 9 ¾, diiringi Draco yang membawa kandang burung hantu milik Scorpius, karena kereta dorongan barangnya sudah terlalu penuh.

"Iya Scorp, sabarlah… pelan-pelan…" kata Hermione pada Scorpius yang sudah tidak sabar. Draco hanya tertawa pelan, mereka bertiga lalu langsung menembus tembok Platform 9 ¾ yang sudah ramai.

"Okay, Scorpius kau yakin tidak ada yang teringgal?" tanya Hermione.

"Yup." Kata Scorpius yakin.

"Mom…" kata Scorpius sedikit ragu.

 _"Yes Darling?"_ tanya Hermione lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak masuk Slytherin?" tanya Scorpius kuatir.

Hermione melirik Draco garang, Draco langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _It's okay Scorp_ , Dad hanya bercanda, ia tidak mungkin melarangmu pulang ke rumah, lagipula Mom juga bukan Slyhterin." Kata Hermione. "Tidak masalah jika kau masuk ke Asrama lain." Kata Hermione menepuk pundak anaknya.

Hermione menyikut Draco. _"Oh, Woman…"_ kata Draco kesakitan. Draco mengerti apa maksud Hermione.

"Scorp…" Draco berjongkok agar semakin dekat dengan wajah anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau masuk asrama lain, Ravenclaw atau Gryffindor tidak terlalu buruk.. asal jangan Hufflepuff." Kata Draco memelankan suaranya di bagian terakhir kalimatnya agar tidak di dengar Hermione.

Scorpius mengangguk. Draco dan Hermione mencium Scorpius lagi sebelum ia naik ke kereta. Hermione menangis begitu Scorpius memunculkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melambai pada mereka.

"Aku akan menulis surat begitu aku masuk Slytherin Dad." Kata Scorpius tersenyum lebar. "Cassie, jangan menangis…" kata Scorpius pada Cassie yang sudah berumur lima tahun.

"Bye Scorp…" kata Cassie menangis.

"Bye Scorp…" kata Draco melambai saat kereta menuju Hogwarts itu mulai berjalan.

Hermione tidak mampu lagi bicara, ia hanya menangis sambil melambaikan tangannya sampai kereta itu makin menjauh.

Setelah tangisnya reda, Hermione menyapa Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Lavender, juga beberapa teman lainnya yang mengantar anak mereka. Ginny menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa Lavender lebih parah saat anak pertama mereka berangkat dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah bercengkrama sebentar, Draco, Hermione dan Cassie pulang kerumah mereka.

Hermione meletakkan Cassie yang sudah tertidur di kamarnya, dan menuju ke kamarnya dan Draco.

Hermione dan Draco berbaring di kasur mereka. Keduanya kelelahan, mereka sedih di tinggal Scorpius tapi senang Scorpius akan merasakan bagaimana kehebatan Hogwarts.

"Hermione." Kata Draco nyaris tertidur.

"Hmm?" tanya Hermione juga tidak kalah mengantuk.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you as well."_

Kemudian keduanya tertidur sambil berpegangan tangan.

Malam hari saat makan malam, burung hantu scorpius datang dan mereka membuka surat itu. Hanya ada satu kata di dalamnya.

 **Slytherin.**

-The End-

Read and Review.

-dramioneyoja.


End file.
